Far From It
by happy fxxking birthday sweeti
Summary: AU: Sebastian is working at a law firm and gets dragged to a gay bar by a super drunk Hunter, at which he meets a guy just trying to earn some money, but when they meet outside of his work hours, he's a totally different person. Graceful, caring, neat. Sebastian knows its stupid trying to get someone like him to stop, but damn him if he tries (this summary sux. Hope you guys enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian, loosen up," Hunter said patting his back. He was one of the many coworkers that dragged Sebastian out tonight.

"Why? I'm just the designated driver," Sebastian yawned, "I could be doing something productive, called sleep. It's Thursday."

"So what?" Hunter laughed, clearly drunk. Sebastian wondered how drunk he was seeing as he somehow dragged him to a gay bar. Hunter seemed comfortable here though, so Sebastian let him be.

"I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back," Sebastian said walking off. Hunter shrugged and went to the dance floor.

"Sebastian was about to enter the bathroom when the door came flying open with two guys looking very satisfied.

"See I told you, man. Totally worth it," one said.

"That was awesome," the other said zipping his pants up and walking away with his buddy.

'Did they just fuck?' Sebastian thought.

Sebastian shrugged and walked into the bathroom. The first thing he noticed was that it smelled like nothing but sex. As much as Sebastian liked the smell of sex in the night, something was off.

"Are you next?" he heard someone ask. He looked to the corner of the room and saw a guy around his age with white skin that was like porcelain. His eyes were a stormy greyish blue-green colour. His chestnut brown hair was roughed up, but went with his outfit consisting of leather pants and a mesh long sleeve.

"What?" Sebastian asked as he used the urinal.

"Are you next. I sure hope so with a cock that big," the guy said.

"I'm sorry who're you?" Sebastian said as he washed his hands.

"That's not important. Why don't I let you sample my work," the guy said strutting forward in his black leather boots.

"What're you doing?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew what was about to happen the second the guy dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Just relax," the guy purred as he pulled Sebastian out and licked at the tip a few times before swallowing Sebastian whole.

Sebastian's head tipped back. This guy was good. He knew how to use his tongue to his advantage. His grip on the sink behind him tightened as the guy kept at his ministrations.

"Gonna cum," Sebastian moaned as his hips began to snap forward.

The guy held onto Sebastian's thighs to steady him while he sucked harder and hummed out moans throughout Sebastian's piece.

"F-fuck," Sebastian cursed as he snapped forward and held it there as his orgasm flushes out of him. He felt the guy swallowing around him. He felt the guy tuck him back in and re-do the fly and catch of his jeans.

"Enjoy yourself?" the guy asked.

"Very. I might have to come back," Sebastian said winking and walking out.

X_x

"Oh my, God," someone screamed. Sebastian looked up, having just now leaving the office and was ready to go home, but it looked like he was going to have to put it on hold. He ran forward to see a man on the ground, gasping and a screaming woman.

"Ma'am what happened?" a familiar voice said as they dashed into sight.

"I th-think he's having a heart attack," the woman said frantically.

Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes. It was the guy from Thursday night that blew him in the bathroom.

"Ma'am, I'm going to ask you to step away and look away. If he sees you freaking out, he'll go erratic too and it'll make things worse," Sebastian said pulling the woman away and calling and emergency EMT.

He let the woman hide behind him as he watched the guy work on the man, applying first-aid.

"Sir, everything is going to be okay," the guy said, "I just need you to remain calm."

He kept going with the first-aid until the man gave on big gasp and began panting. The ambulance showed.

"S-sir, you saved my life," the man choked out.

"Sweetie, you're alive," the woman gasped.

The EMT hooked and oxygen mask onto the man and wheeled him into the ambulance.

"Sir, what is your name?" the EMT asked, "The victim would like to know."

"Kurt Hummel," the guy said.

"Thank you so much for your help. I'm sure the victim will appreciate it," the EMT said rushing away.

Sebastian walked up to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Holy shit. Hey, that's not exactly my day job, so…" Kurt said trailing off.

"No I was going to tell you nice work saving that guy's life," Sebastian said, "Kurt."

Sebastian looked him over and noticed that it was a miracle that he even recognized him. His hair was perfectly coiffed, his clothing consisted of grey skinny jeans, black ankle boots, a white jacket that mimicked the style of a strait jacket with tiny decorative locks, and a yellow scarf.

"Oh, thank you. Not too many people bother to learn first-aid now a days," Kurt said walking with Sebastian, "You know my name now, what's yours?"

"Seems a bit personal don't you think?" Sebastian said.

"Normally I don't bother with names, but you seem like a decent guy," Kurt said.

"Why thank you, but I did some hard work trying to find your name out, so I expect you to do the same," Sebastian said.

"Fine, until then, I'm gonna call you suit," Kurt said flicking Sebastian's lapel and giggling when Sebastian tried to bat his hand away.

"That is an awful name," Sebastian said tugging at his suit a little.

"Well, it's your awful name," Kurt giggled. Sebastian found them cute, along with the smile and blush cheeks of the young man walking beside him.

"Kurt, how old are you?" Sebastian said, guessing he couldn't be no older than 19.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and waited for Sebastian to stop. He slowly strutted over to Sebastian and tip toed to whisper in his ear.

"Old enough," Kurt purred in a ghost of a whisper.

Sebastian felt a shiver go through him and snapped out of it.

"We got some get to knowing to do," Sebastian said.

"How're you so sure we'll meet again?" Kurt asked.

"What are your rates?" Sebastian asked, "If I want a repeat of Thursday?"

"$75," Kurt said.

Sebastian pulled out his wallet and carefully but quickly calculated and pulled.

"Because for two days for the next five weeks, I'm gonna pay you a little visit. Until then, I bid you good day, Mr. Hummel," Sebastian said.

"Hey, Sebastian, are you still coming over? My kids are so excited to see their favorite uncle," Jeff, another guy form the office, called.

Sebastian loved Jeff, but at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to drop kick him in the face.

"See you around, Sebastian," Kurt giggled as he gave a small wave and walked away.

…And that's why. Now he has his name, but the game still rolls on.

"Yeah, Jeff, I'm still gonna babysit your little guys. You and Nick have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't," Sebastian said.

"Gee that narrows it down," Jeff said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and a grin.

**Hey,**

**Tis me writing another kurtbastian. I came up with this plot while I was in basic training, so hopefully this goes as well as it did in my head, and for those of you who are reading my other kurtbastian fic, I will update sometime this week. I have to go on duty in a few so good night :)**

**Read  
review  
fav  
follow**

**tis a cycle :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do want to go back to that one club form last Thursday?" Sebastian asked Wes and David.

"Yeah, that place was cool," David smirked.

"When do we go, though?" Wes asked.

"Why not tonight," Sebastian said, "It's Friday and we just got paid. Let's get out there."

"He has a point," Wes said tucking away a few files and getting up to stretch.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear that I'm drinking too much just because you guys are light weights," David said.

"I'm not a light weight, just the designated driver," Wes said.

"When he gets drunk it's hilarious," David said nudging him playfully.

X_x

"So how much do you charge for the whole package?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't go that far. I'll give you a hand job, blow job, and anything in between, except between my cheeks," Kurt said after he spat out the Listerine he was gargling.

"Reason?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"I don't know you like that," Kurt said.

"Aw, you can tell me," Sebastian goaded.

"No, that's the reason. If I don't know you well enough, access will be denied," Kurt said as he leaned against a wall and lit a cigarette.

"So, if I get to know you a bit better than Kurt, then maybe we could go somewhere farther," Sebastian said, searching for confirmation.

"Good luck with that," Kurt smirked as he blew smoke that landed in Sebastian's face.

Sebastian nodded before exiting the latrine and going back to the dance floor.

"You okay?" Wes asked, "You were in there for a while.

"Oh, I'm fine," Sebastian said with a smirk, "Where's David?"

Wes pointed a thumb over his shoulder. Sebastian looked and saw David, swinging his shirt over his head as he danced to the music. A guy was in front of him, grinding against him.

"When are you going to tell him?" Sebastian asked as he ordered a coke and whiskey.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wes said taking a sip of his soda.

"I mean you having a thing for Mr. Bump-n-Grind over there," Sebastian said.

"What thing? We're neighbors and best friends. That's all. You used to live with Hunter, and we never assumed anything," Wes said.

"You didn't have to when I came limping to work on Mondays," Sebastian said, making Wes choke on his Sprite.

"What?" Wes said, "But he's not gay or even bi-curious… except when he's drunk."

"Okay, For one, Hunter is a weregay. Kind of like a werewolf, but he just turns gay when he's drunk out his ass. For two, Hunter believed that since he was the one pitching, he wasn't gay. I tried to explain to him the difference, but he's not willing to hear it," Sebastian said.

"… but he fucked you, right?" Wes said.

"Like a pro," Sebastian nodded.

They turned back around and saw David and that one guy making out. Sebastian could feel the hatred, jealous rage, and sadness that was leaking off Wes.

"C'mon," Sebastian said tugging Wes to the dance floor. They were in David's line of sight, but he was a bit preoccupied.

"Dance with me," Sebastian said taking a hold of Wes' hips. He pulled him flush against him and began to move his hips to the beat.

"Baaaaastian," Wes whined, "I don't feel like dancing."

"C'mon, let Freaky Wes take over, Lord knows we saw him before, but my question is that the best you got?" Sebastian said.

Wes couldn't say no to a challenge. He glared at Sebastian, eye to eye before turning around and matching Sebastian's hips' beat with his ass.

Sebastian looked over Wes' shoulder and saw David looking at them as the one guy kept grinding.

'Perfect,' Sebastian thought as he smirked deviously.

The look of longing on David's face was picture perfect as he watched Wes dance provocatively with Sebastian. Sebastian put in a little effort, but was happy to know it was enough to get David the way he was.

X_x

"Weeeeees, can I sleep over at your place tonight? I think there's a ghost haunting my apartment," David whined as he squirmed in the back seat.

Wes looked at Sebastian form his peripheral.

'No,' Sebastian mouthed with a wink.

"Sorry, not tonight. I have plans with someone," Wes said.

"Whaaaaat?" David whined in disbelief, "But-but-but I'm your best friend."

"Yes, and hopefully this guy will be my fuck buddy," Wes said in an as-a-matter-of-a-fact tone.

"Yep, I'm sure Sebby would love to spend the night," Wes said.

"Sure would, ol' pal," Sebastian said.

Wes smirked when he saw David pouting in the rear view mirror.

X_x

"May I have one frap with a double shot of espresso," Sebastian said as he approached the counter.

"Coming right up. Just take the ticket and wait please," the nice cashier lady said.

Sebastian nodded and took the ticket reading that he was customer 35.

"Espresso is really bad for you. So much caffeine. You seemed awake enough when you were fucking my face a few days ago," a hot whisper came in Sebastian's ear.

He jumped, and realized it was Kurt standing there.

"The hell?" Sebastian asked.

"Aw, did I scare the poor little business man," Kurt cooed in a baby voice.

"No," Sebastian said before he could realize the tone in his voice was very juvenile defensive. He gave a few coughs before answering in a deeper voice.

Kurt giggled at how silly Sebastian was being.

"What're you up to?" Kurt asked.

"Lunch break, you?" Sebastian asked.

"Same," Kurt said.

"Number 4," the register lady yelled. Kurt groaned as he looked at the number on his ticket.

"Which one are you?"

"36. You?" Kurt asked.

"35," Sebastian said, "Might as well pop a squat. Looks like it's going to be a while."

Kurt nodded and sat.

"So what is this job of yours?" Sebastian asked.

"I work at Vogue magazine," Kurt said.

"Then why do you have that night job?" Sebastian asked.

"None of your business," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian glared and nodded.

"What do you do, suit?" Kurt asked as he flicked the lapels of Sebastian's blazer.

"I'm a lawyer," Sebastian said.

"So a professional liar?" Kurt said.

"Not lie, more like over justify," Sebastian said.

"What ever helps you sleep at night," Kurt said raising his hands in defense.

"Oh whatever," Sebastian said.

"Do you always come here for lunch?" Kurt asked.

"For the past two years," Sebastian said.

"Just how old are you?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian smirked.

"Old enough," he retorted, repeating Kurt's words from when he asked him.

Kurt pouted and stuck his tongue out at Sebastian.

"What about you? Is this a random visit to a random coffee house?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I come here more that you think," Kurt said.

Sebastian was about to say something, but Jeff came out of nowhere and sat next to him.

"Seeeeeb, Nick picked his scab and now he's trying to get me to touch it," Jeff whined as Nick showed and held the long skid of dead skin toward Jeff who coiled back and told Nick to cut it out.

"You too old for this," Sebastian said.

"We're only 25. If anything, you're the baby of the company," Nick said.

"Shut up," Sebastian pouted. He smacked the scab out of Nick's hand and picked it up with a napkin. He balled it up and threw it in the trash.

"Hey, Seb, who's your friend?" Jeff asked as he faced Kurt and examined him from his seat.

"This is Kurt," Sebastian said, "Kurt, these are my co-workers, Nick and Jeff. You can just call them Niff, though. They're inseparable, even before they got married."

"Aw, you two are married? That's so adorable," Kurt gushed.

"Going on five years," Jeff smiled sheepishly, "and a year with a child."

"You have a kid too? I'm soooo jealous," Kurt said.

The conversation went on for what seemed like hours but was only really thirty minutes.

"It was nice meeting you, Kurt," Nick said.

"Yeah, you should come out with us sometime," Jeff said.

"He just wants to show off his dancing," Nick said with a roll of his eyes as he directed his husband out of the shop.

"Shouldn't you be returning to work as well?" Kurt asked as he turned to Sebastian.

"My break s and hour. It's only been half an hour," Sebastian said.

"Oh," Kurt said as he sipped his drink.

"You should come out and have fun with us. It gets pretty crazy with those two around, and when Hunter gets drunk it's even funnier. He's what we call a weregay," Sebastian said.

"What's a weregay?" Kurt laughed.

"You know how a werewolf can transform after it's been bit and whatever? Well, this one time Hunter got drunk and got a hickey from some gay guy, and ever since then, anytime he gets ripped, he goes gay," Sebastian said, smiling when he saw Kurt bust out laughing. His laugh was so cute.

"How did you even come up with that one?" Kurt said between laughs and gasps.

"Just a thought. You wanna know what else I'm thinking?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"What?" Kurt said catching his breath.

"I think you should come out with me, so we can get to know each other better," Sebastian said.

"You are not subtle, are you?" Kurt said with a raise of a brow.

"What can I say?" Sebastian said with a shrug of his shoulders, "But more importantly, what do you say?"

"I say, give me your number, and I'll call or text my decision," Kurt said taking his phone out.

Sebastian gave his number and watched Kurt as he left the café, admiring his perfect butt.

Oh it's on…


End file.
